Toys, Morgana and Drinking! Oh My!
by rvaleardis
Summary: Arthur and Merlin throw their Monthly De-Stress Party. Modern AU


Tonight was the Monthly De-Stress Party that Merlin and Arthur hosted in their flat. It was a get together where everyone would play games, eat good food, get drunk without worrying about driving anywhere and just relax.

Arthur was a bit of a wreck going from one side of the flat to another leaving everything spotless.

"We have to triple check the bedroom because there CAN NOT be a repeat of last year."

"Arthur you are such a drama queen. So Morgana found one of your toys, big deal."

"It is a big deal MERLINbecause she has not stopped teasing me to this day."

Merlin and Arthur had cleaned up the kitchen and living room. The kitchen countertop was filled with many snacks and some delicious baked goods that Gwen had dropped off before going to get Lance. The living room was spotless and there was a selection of movies and games on the coffee table.

"I think we should take a break. They won't start getting here for another hour and Gwen already brought her part of the snacks," Said Merlin as he plopped down on the bed.

"No break until you tidy-tidy. You promised. Besides, you know Morgana will be here early in hopes of catching us doing something. She has to be adopted, there isn't another explanation for her craziness."

"Tidy-tidy? Someone has been watching too much Miranda. She is your stepsister Arthur. I knew you were actually starting to think of her as just your sister instead of stepsister!"

"Miranda is incredible and you know it!" Yelled Arthur from inside the walk-in closet. He was desperately trying to hide the box of toys.

He then peaked through the entry way and said: "If you tell her that then you will be in trouble."

"Will I be punished? If so, then I think I will tell her."

"People think you are such an innocent person but they don't know you are a kinky fuck. I am shocked and appalled at your behavior sir! Shocked!"

Merlin started heading to the closet laughing.

"Shocked? You're worse than I am! Most of those toys are yours. Although I am fond of the purple one."

Arthur had finally secured the box of toys and made his way to Merlin.

"You like the purple one? Interesting information."

Arthur got closer to Merlin and kissed him.

"If. You. Start. Now. We. Will. Never…" Merlin tried to talk in-between kisses. He knew his brain just shuts itself off when Arthur kisses him. It's his lips, he blames it all on the lips. They are soft, smooth life ruining lips.

Don't get him started on the hands. They start at his waist and move up ever so slowly. Fingers gliding against his ribs and resting on his neck. All sense of thought truly leaves the building when they get into his hair and grab on for dear life.

Arthur and Merlin are completely lost to the rest of the world. The door to their flat opens and neither of them stop.

"Aww you guys look so cute together."

Arthur and Merlin had been in a relationship for over a year. It had been a little over one month since Merlin had officially moved in.

Arthur and Merlin both stop what they are doing and turn to the bedroom door.

"I hope you have a good reason because you just interrupted something extremely important."

"Oh relax Arthur. Don't be such a prude. I came early because I knew it would annoy you and as your sister, it is my job to annoy you." Morgana walked into the room and made herself comfortable on the bed.

"Well, you are definitely excelling at that job," Arthur said as he got his change of clothes.

"I'm off to shower. Don't destroy the flat." Arthur leaves Merlin and Morgana in the room.

"So, how long has this been going on exactly?"

"It has been a year and seven months. I moved in in September."

"You have been spending all of your time here since forever. You mean you made it official in September." Morgana says while giving off her signature smirk.

"Well, what can I say, he is a smooth, flower giving, gorgeous blond prat. How could I resist?"

A knock interrupted their conversation. He made his way to the door and opened it to reveal Gwaine and Percy.

"We have brought refreshments!"

"Hey guys, you can put them in the kitchen."

Percy and Gwaine made their way to the kitchen.

Arthur comes into the living room and Merlin just openly stops and stares. How anyone dressed in a simple shirt and jeans could look so good is beyond him. But there he is, smelling good enough to devour in a second and looking so damn good. Merlin took a moment to breathe and try to will the blush that had appeared back down.

"Merlin! Put your tongue back in your mouth! You are drooling everywhere!" exclaimed Gwaine as he made himself comfortable with Percy on the sofa.

"It is just my brother Merlin, no one important," Morgana says.

"Thank you, Morgana. You sure know how to make someone feel special." Arthur said in a sarcastic voice but his eyes never left Merlin's.

Another knock came through and they stopped their staring contest.

"Ok you guys get that and I am going to shower."

Merlin made his way to the bedroom to collect his change of clothes and go shower. He was making his way to the bathroom when he was stopped by the doorway. He felt arms encircle his waist and was pulled back to find a strong chest.

"When everyone leaves, you and I are going to be very VERY busy. You best be sure to get enough rest tonight." Arthur whispered into Merlin's ear. He left as fast as he came and left an excited Merlin in his wake.

The shower a little longer than usual since Merlin couldn't will his "excitement" away and had to take care of it. As he made his way to the living room he saw that the whole group was there.

Arthur had sought him out with his eyes and Merlin knew that Arthur had known what he had done in the shower. His blush came back full force.

 _Smug blond bastard_ Merlin thinks.

It was getting close to 12:30 am and everyone had been drinking profusely. They were sitting in the middle of the living room floor. The space had been made for them to sit in a circle. Morgana got up too gracefully for having drunk so much and started to shush everyone.

"We are going to play a game called "Fuzzy Duck". It is a drinking game so Gwaine move your arse and provide us with drinks."

Gwaine got a bottle of vodka and plastic shot glasses. He passed one to each person.

"The purpose of the game is that we go around saying fuzzy duck or ducky fuzz in order and someone can say "does he?" then the game goes in the opposite direction. If someone says the wrong thing or speaks out of turn they have to drink 2 shots and a huge gulp of the drinks you have. Ok let's get started."

It has been about 20 minutes and everyone has forgotten the rules of the game and are shouting fuzzy duck or ducky fuzz. Drinks are flowing and memory is not serving well.

"Ducky fuzz!"

"Gwaine it is not your turn! Drink!"

Laughter rang throughout the flat. It was definitely one of the most successful Monthly De-Stress Party.

The night went off without a hitch. Half of the group slept over at Gwen and Lancelot's flat on the same floor and the other half at Arthur and Merlin's.

Arthur's mouth felt like dry cotton. His head was pounding and he didn't remember much after attempting to play "Fuzzy Duck". Next to him was Merlin with an arm dangling off the side of the bed and the other around Arthur, sleeping blissfully.

Arthur knew the exact moment he fell in love with him. He fell hard and fast over two years ago. They were just best friends that were mutually pining for each other until Morgana shoved them in the right direct. She literally shoved against each other and locked them in the bedroom. She had come into his flat and fixed everything so they couldn't manage to get out.

Turns out that after declaring their feelings for each other they didn't want to leave. They spent the afternoon having insane sex without noticing that they weren't locked in anymore.

 _I still haven't gotten back at Morgana for that._ Arthur thinks.

Arthur gets up and heads to the bathroom. He runs into Percy on the way.

"Morning" Percy whispers

"Morning. Is everyone else still asleep?"

"Yeah, I am only one that's up."

"Oh ok, who slept over here? I don't remember much."

"Gwaine, Elena, Freya and I slept over here. Elyan, Leon and Morgana stayed at Gwen's."

Arthur makes an acknowledging noise and moves to go to the bathroom when a hand on the shoulder stops him.

"I noticed that you and Merlin looked really happy last night. I'm happy for you guys. After what you guys have been through, you deserve some happiness. Don't mess up though because Gwaine will come after you and I will be only too happy to oblige. If Merlin messes up he knows we will come after him."

"Thanks, Percy. I plan on being with Merlin for a long LONG time." Arthur gives Percy a smile and continues to the bathroom.

Percy is a man of few words but those he does say normally have an impact of some kind.

Arthur did plan to be with Merlin for a long time. The ring in his office proved it.


End file.
